1. Field
This relates to a handler, and more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring a test tray containing packaged chips to be tested that may be used with a handler.
2. Background
A handler puts packaged chips through a final electrical test at the conclusion of a packaging process to detect failures prior to shipment. After completion of the final electrical test, the packaged chips are shipped as finished semiconductor devices. The handler transfers packaged chips from a user tray to a test tray, and supplies the test tray containing the packaged chips to a tester including a test board with a plurality of sockets. The handler brings the packaged chips loaded in the test tray into contact with individual sockets of the test board to perform electrical tests on the packaged chips. After sorting the packaged chips according to test results, the handler transfers the tested packaged chips from the test tray to corresponding user trays.
The handler may include first, second, and third chambers. Packaged chips in the test tray may be heated to extremely high temperature or cooled to extremely low temperature in the first chamber, may be tested in the second chamber, and may be cooled or heated to room temperature in the third chamber. The packaged chips in the test tray may go through the first, second, and third chambers in this order. This sequential processing of packaged chips may increase transfer and processing time, and decrease efficiency of the handler.